Long Live The King
by InsertCleverNicknameHere
Summary: Noctis wakes up in the middle of a field with more than a few questions. Where was he? How did he get here? And most importantly... Wasn't he supposed to be dead?


A/n: Hey guys! So this is just the introduction to a concept I've been working on. As of now I am busy writing another story, so I won't be picking anything up until I finish that one. However, after I've finished that story, I might return to this and finish it. As for now it remains a one-shot. Love you guys and enjoy the read!

* * *

The first thing Noctis felt when he awoke, the first thing King Noctis Lucis Caelum felt for a very long time, was the downpour of cold harsh raindrops on his face. Thunder sounded and Noctis sprang up, gasping for breath. His vision was blurry, partially from the rain and partially from his long slumber. Where the hell was he? How did he get there? And most importantly... wasn't he supposed to be dead?

He raised his hand to his chest where the spirits of his ancestors had stabbed a gaping whole in order for him to end Ardyn and restore light to the world. Carefully he ran his hand over where the hole should be. Instead he felt the solid wall of his sternum. What happened? Last thing he remembered, he used the power of his ancestors to destroy Ardyn. Afterwards everything was a blur, just a vague memory of bright colors and all enveloping warmth. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to get answers by just sitting around.

Picking himself off of the ground, Noct surveyed his surroundings. He was in a grassy field, surrounded on all sides by massive hills. On top of one of the hills, a flock of wild chocobos fed, they're elongated necks stretching towards the ground. Wearily, his legs feeling like he hadn't stood for an eternity, Noct started stumbling to the top of the steep hill. Finally after a seemingly endless amount of time, he reached the top of the hill near the chocobos and fell onto his back from exhaustion.

He was so dizzy, so exhausted. Why? Even though he'd just woken up, he felt as if he had just run a marathon a thousand times over. The grass was comfy here and his body sank into the ground. He wanted to go to sleep, to pass out and rest a little bit. It didn't seem smart to, after all in the wild, any sort of animal could come and devour him while he rested. But his eyelids were so heavy, and the green plushy grass acted as the perfect mattress. No one would blame him if he just dozed for a few minutes right?

Noctis closed his eyes and let himself sink off into the familiar blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Blackness. That's all Noctis could see around him. All enveloping blackness. However not in the way that it was during the ten years of night. This dark void wasn't looming, or ominous, or something to be feared. This blackness was just simply there, as if the whole world was just completely devoid of everything. In a way it was sort of tranquil.

Behind him, a white light flashed and Noct spun around quickly to see what it was. The source of the light was impossibly bright, as if someone had taken the endless blackness around him and entered in the sun itself. Noct rose his hand above his face to shield his eyes, until the light died down. He lowered his hand to take a glance at the source.

Luna.

* * *

Noctis eyes opened again, but this time much more peacefully. It was light out now. The rain had passed, and the chocobos that had been feeding were now running off in the distance. Noct picked himself off the ground again and this time his legs functioning properly.

First things first, he needed to figure out where he was. it had dawned on him by now that he didn't even no which country he was in. He could be in Accordo for all he knew. He looked down the hill which overlooked a large field. Not far In the distance he could see the Disk of Cauthess protruding up from the ground. So he was definitely in Lucis. He even wasn't that far from the Imsomnian walls. That was a relief. Now the biggest and most important question… When was he?

The last thing he remembered was defeating Ardyn. He died on his rightful throne in order to end the Starscourge and bring back the dawn. So the way he saw it really left two options. The first and least likely, was that the pilgrimage and sacrifice him and his three friends had made was the product of his imagination and a bad nights sleep. While this would be nice due to the fact that would mean Insomnia never fell and all those people were still alive, it explained little. Namely, It didn't explain why he just woke up in the middle of a field, nor why the Ring of Lucii sat on his finger.

The second explanation, and the one Noctis suspected, was that his sudden resurrection had something to do with the Gods. Maybe this was his reward for helping the slay the Usurper and bring peace. Or maybe the God's needed to use him for something and once that something was completed he would go back to his silent nonexistence. Whatever the answer was, he knew he wasn't going to get it here. And he had an idea that he knew where he needed to go to get the answer he seemed.

He turned his attention past the Disk and into the distance where he knew his home to be. To figured out what was happening, he needed to go to the place where he died. He needed to go back to Insomnia.


End file.
